The Dream before Halloween
by Lady Starflower
Summary: JackxOC-A tough girl arrives at Halloween Town and even though she doesn't want to show her feelings, Jack soon realizes, that she is a sweet girl. But the town is in danger and only the Pumpkin King can save them. Maybe with the help of a new friend?
1. Chapter 1

"Hello, I'm Kelly Skellington. Well, that hasn't always been my name. I used to be called Kelly Nightmoon. But that was before I went to the greatest place in this universe and together with it's king Jack, I saved it from great danger. A place called Halloween Town. This is my story..."

It was close to Halloween. As usual, Kelly decided to visit the Town of Halloween as it was her job to make sure everything worked out as it name is Kelly. She is a "traveler". She can travel through worlds and her duty is to make sure the holidays are properly planned. Her looks were close to skin was a pale greyish blue, though. She had long, curlied, dark red hair. Her eyes were dark green..

She arrived at Spiral Hill and walked to Halloween Town. As always, She would talk to the Mayor and he would tell her exactly what was going to happen this year. But today, she also had to announce something special.

The Mayor stood at the gate, waiting for her.

"Oh, Miss Nightmoon. Nice to see you again. We were just about to-"

"Silence! I have to talk to Jack. Where is that skeleton guy?" She shouted.

"Oh, well-" the mayor muttered. He was obviously scared of her, as were most people. He gulped. "He is...there!" he screamed and pointed at a skinny, tall Skeleton. So, that was Jack? She never had met him until this point. She only had discussed the holidays with the mayor.

"Jack, look. This is Kelly Nightmoon. She is responsible for the holidays. You heard of her, I guess?"

"Yes, I think I did. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." The skeleton responded with a wide smilde. She stared at him seriously and his smile faded.

"Mr Skellington, is it true that you tried to take over another holiday?" She asked.

"Well, to be honest, yes. It was a big mistake, though! I realized that I am the pumpkin king and don't need christmas."

"Well, that does not matter. I doubt you are worthy to be the king of Halloween anymore."

"WHAT?!" both, Jack and Mayor asked at the same time.

"No, please. Jack is a great King!" the mayor said.

"Is he? Taking over someones holiday is a crime. In fact, that all the holidays now know about each other...that was never supposed to happen."

"Please, Miss Nightmoon. I know I can do it. I'll prove to you, that I am a great King."

She looked at him and sighed.

"Well...fine. You got time until Halloween. I will stay here and keep an eye on you for the next two weeks."

"Thank you." Jack said gratefully and took a bow.

"Jack, who is that?" a voice asked. A Ragdoll had appeared behind her.

"Oh, Sal. It's Miss Kelly Nightmoon. She is going to stay with us for two weeks.

"Oh, um...alright. Hello, it's nice to-" Sally said but was interrupted.

"No, time for introductions, little miss ragdoll. Show me the room that I have to stay at and then, Jack, tell me what you got planned."

"Sorry." sally muttered and blushed.

Jack nodded. "Of course, Miss. Sally, please show Miss Nightmoon her room."

Sally just nodded and asked Kelly to follow her.

"This is it?" Kelly looked around. She was at Jacks house and inside of her new room. It was incredibly small.

"Yes, I'm so sorry, but it's our only guest room."

Kelly groaned. Then she put a smile on her face. "It will do, I guess."

Sally nodded smiling. "Now excuse me, please. I have to clean the living room and then I'll have to take care of dinner."

As soon as Sally had left, Kelly waved her hands and the room widened. The room filled with everything she needed, like a table, a closet and other things. She sat down on her bed.

_It's better if they don't find out how powerful I'm. _

Then she fell asleep.


	2. Sallys Concern

**Thank you for the nice comments. And about that one comment, look if you don't like this story, fine, but please don't flame. You don't know how this story is going to be. This is just the beginning. Don't like, don't look/comment, okay? Oh, and even though I'm not a big fan of her, I will not bash Sally here. I'll try to find a way to end her relationship with Jack without making her OOC or offending her fans **

* * *

Kelly woke up later that night. "I...fell asleep?" she wondered. From the window she could see the moon, the source of her power. At daytime she was weaker but at night she became very powerful.

"Oh, you woke up?" She turned around and saw Jack and Sally. "Oh, well, yes! I was very tired. Well, could I get something to eat?"

"Yes, we got something at the kitchen. If you'd like you can have some soup." the skeleton explained.

"I guess. What about you?" Kelly asked.

"We ate already." Sally answered. "Well, and now...we wanted to go out a bit." The Ragdoll blushed.

"Fine." Kelly answered. "See you tomorrow, then!"

"Good night." Jack and Sally whispered and left the room.

* * *

"Wasn't the room smaller?" Sally wondered as they walked out of the house.

"I thought so too. Oh, well." Jack said.

"Jack, I'm not sure if it's a goof idea to let her stay. " Sally whispered.

"At first I was worried about it too, but remember, if she doesn't think I'm worthy I can no longer be a Pumpkin King."

He gently took her Hand."She can't be that bad!"

"Oh, Jack. I know you see good in everything. That's one of the reasons I love you, but..."

"Well, I never saw anything good in Oogie and I was right. Maybe I'm right this time, as well."

"I hope so." Sally whispered.

As both arrived at Spiral Hill, Sally let out a sigh. "It's just...she is feared by everyone in Halloween Town and Christmas Town. Remember what Santa said He almost got fired too, some centuries ago."

Both sat down and stayed silent for a few minutes. Then Jack wrapped one of his long, skinny arms around the ragdoll. "Don't worry, Sally." she whispered.

Sally smiled at him but she couldn't help but feel concerned.

* * *

Kelly decided to take a walk through the town. She had eaten and felt better. People stared and talked about her but she just ignored them.

"Miss Nightmoon, I hope you feel well?" It was the Mayor. He stood behind her and had put on his happy face.

"So far, everything is well, thank you. However, I'd like to know something." she said.

" Well, I'm glad to hear this." he answered and Kelly could hear his relief. "And if you want to ask about something, please just ask!"

Kelly walked over to him and whispered something into his ear.

The Mayors face switched and became pale. "What? Oh, you see, I think he did, but...you can never be sure. This is Halloween Town after all."

Kelly nodded. "Alright. Thank you, Mr Mayor." She smiled and went off. Soon she arrived at the graveyard and spotted Jack and Sally at Spiral Hill. She quickly jumped behind a gravestone and watched them. She could hear what they said.

"I just hope she will move out soon." Sally said. "And then, maybe we could finally go a step further." Sally blushed as she said that. Jack got what she meant and blushed too. "Don't you think it's a bit to early for that. We've been dating for less then a year. And as much as I care for you, Sally, I'm not ready yet."

"Oh." his girlfriend answered and stared down. "I see. I respect that, I guess. Jack, I'm tired. I think I'll go home now."

"Already? Fine." Jack said. "I see you later!"

Sally nodded and left the graveyard.

As soon as the Ragdoll was out of sight, Kelly stood up.


	3. The Monster

**Sorry, it took long to do this. I was a bit busy. I hope you like it.**

**I have decided to ignore the haters, I honestly don't care wether you like or hate my characters or stories. Get a life and stop getting pissed because of someone elses story! Finally a bit romantic scenes.  
**

* * *

After sally had left, Kelly walked up to Jack.

"Skellington, don't you have a holiday to plan?" she asked coldly. Jack shook his head. The planning is done, now we just have to wait. You can call me Jack, by the way."

"Ok!" Kelly sighed and her face changed. "Jack, let me tell you this: I do NOT want to fire you, but it's my duty. My father took care of the holidays, my mother and me do now! I…don't want to disappoint her."

"That is understandable." Jack explained. "But I assure you, I can handle Halloween."

Kelly smiled softly. "What about you? What's with your family, except for our little ragdoll, of course…?"

"Oh, ya see, when I was still alive I lived with my parents and my two younger sisters in England. We were pretty rich. I was engaged, you see. It was arranged, but that was normal back then." His face changed to a sad look. "But the girl, her name was Emily, ran off with a stranger. He killed her. I found her body, but never got to tell her parents. After I found her, I looked for this jerk. But when I found him, he stabbed me. When I woke up I was here in Halloween Town."

"Oh my god! Jack that's awful!" Kelly looked down. "And Emily? Did you love her?"

He shook his head. "Not really, but she did not deserve to be killed by the man she loved."

"Did she end up here too?"

He shook his head again. "Well, I got Sally. She did a lot for me, and…"

Jack told Kelly everything about the Christmas when Ooogie kidnapped santa and almost killed him and sally.

Sally was already in bed, when a weird scratching sound woke her up. "Jack?" she whispered scared. She sat up and stared into a pair of huge, red eyes. Sally screamed. "Whatever that is, it's not from our town!" She jumped out of the bed and walked to the doo but the creature hold her back. Sally kicked him and ran out, into the town. "Monster!" she yelled.

Jack heard it. "Sally?" he ran towards the town, Kelly followed him. When Jack saw the creature, a huge wolf with red eyes, grey fur and big black bat wings, he decided to fight it off. But how? He had no weapons.

"Jack!" Kelly came to him. "There are knives in your house!"

"Of course!" Jack said. How could he forget?

He looked everywhere withing the kitchen until he found a huge knife. He ran back to the monster.

Kelly was already shooting weird green beams at him. Part of her magic, Jack assumed. Anyway, it seemed to hurt the horrible monster which pleased Jack. How dare he attack his town! Jack would never allow that.

"Hey, ugly mutt!" he yelled. When it turned around, Jack threw the knife into the monsters eyes. "Yeah!" he cheered. He hated violence, but when something endangered his town, he could be quite aggressive.

The Wolf howled and ran off, while the Mayor threw another rock at it.

Jack turned to his damaged tower. "Oh, great. Ugh, now we have to fix that!" he said with an angry voice.

"Jack, are you okay`" sally asked.

"Yeah, I'm good!" he answered irritated. "Thanks for the advice." He said to Kelly. "Sorry, but when I started to panic, I forgot all logic." He shook his head. "You two should go to bed now…I'll come back later!"

Jack went back to Spiral Hill. "Where did it come from? It does not make any sense!" he said to Zero.

He stared at the moon, as if he was asking it for help.

"Jack?" He turned around and saw Kelly. "Are you alright."

"Yes, I guess it's okay." He said softly. "I just hope we find that monster, so we can give him what he deserves for threatening my town!"

Kelly sat down beside him and both stared to the moon. "Isn't it beautiful. I adore it!" Kelly said.

"Is Sally well?"

"Yeah." Kelly said softly. Suddenly both of them heard an eerie yet happy sounding melody. They turned to see Halloween towns band before the gates of the graveyard. As they looked at each other, Jack asked:" Miss Nightmoon, would you like to dance?"

"Jack, I…can't…"

"Huh?"

"I can not dance!" She blushed and turned away. Her mother had always told her to never show weaknesses or flaws. So Kelly hated it, when people found out about the things she can't do.

"It's okay, I will teach you how to dance, my dear."

"You don't have to…"

"I WANT to!" Jack answered. He softly took her hand and they danced on top of spiral hill. Jack always chuckled when Kelly accidently stepped at his feet. It was cute, how awkward the tough girl suddenly seemed. It seemed like hours, however after merely 45 minutes they stopped.

"Not bad for your first lesson!" Jack complimented.

"Thanks. But Jack…" Kelly looked at the ground. "I hope you don't think we could ever be anything than partners, when it comes to taking care of holidays!"

"Well I hoped we could be, well, friends."

"Oh." Kelly blushed. No one ever wanted to be her friend, so this was unexpected. "I just mean…"

"I know what you mean" interrupted Jack calmly.

"I mean, you are taken and…"

"We are friends nothing more, I promise."

Kelly nodded silently. Jack took her hands again and had just started to dance again as a voice interrupted them.

"Jack! I can't believe it!"

It was Sally…


	4. Breaking up is never easy

**So, this is, in my opinion, the best written chapter of this story. Though, if there are still grammar or spelling mistakes, I'm very sorry. I will try to check my Chapters for mistakes from now on. Sometimes it does happen, since english isn't my first language. I might rewrite the previous three chapters. They are horrible (The third chapter was written a while ago, even though I updated it recently). Not just the grammar and spelling, but also the story. I won't change everything (it will stay a JackxOc story, try to respect that), just improving it a bit. It will still have the same basic plot.**

* * *

„Sal, it's not what you think it is!" Jack assured.

Sally shook her head in disbelief, tears streaming down her pale face. "What is it, jack? You neglect me, you…" she sobbed and took a deep breath. " Well, then. Explain this to me!"

"Little-um, I mean, sally, please. He was just trying to teach me dancing." Kelly said.

She looked at the Dolls face and knew she didn't believe her. But in all honesty, Kelly couldn't blame her. Seeing your lover dance in the moonlight with another girl…and Jack really badly wanted to dance with her, didn't he.

"It's nothing, Sal!" he explained

Kelly jumped off Spiral Hill. She walked over to the Ragdoll and put a Hand on Sallys shoulder. Sally shook her off and scowled.

"Sally…I'm sorry for everything." Kelly said quietly. Sallys face softened, just a bit. She didn't say anything.

"I just want you to know that I don't have any interest in stealing Jack from you. Nor is he interested in me."

Slowly Kelly walked back to Halloween Town. She just needed to pack and leave the Skellinton Tower. She couldn't just go home, her mother wouldn't be happy if she didn't informed her about Jacks Halloween skills.

But she knew, she had to stay away from the couple from now on. She would just stay until after Halloween and tell her mother that Jack was worthy. And then, there was still this beast running around. It couldn't have been a werewolf and certainly not a creature Kelly was familiar with.

"Hey!" She turned around ans saw a Trio of kids walking slowly towards her. "Are you the guardian of the holidays?" the girl of the trio asked. "Who wants to know that?" Kelly asked coldly.

"Lock!"

"Shock!"

"Barrel!"

"You surely heard of us?" the boy wearing the devil costume asked.

I shook my head. "Look, kids. I don't got time for this!"

"I think you do!" they shouted all at once before jumping at me. Since they were just children, I could easily fight them off. I tried not to hurt them though. After I shook them off, I scowled at them. "What the HELL do you think you were doing?!" I yelled.

"She...she told us to do this!" Shock answered.

"Who?" I looked down at them.

Shock whispered the name into my ear. "But.. why what is she doing here?" I wondered. "Anyway, go and tell her to leave immediately. Nobody needs her here!" I said. They nodded in fear and ran off. I frowned. What was that woman doing here? Why would she come here? There was nothing here, she could get!

* * *

"Now, Jack. Tell me the truth, Do you have feelings for her?" Sally asked.

"No." he said. "I certainly do not. Sally, it's just…I feel incredibly pressured right now. I have to prove myself, to keep my job. Then a creature attacks my town and then you…" he stopped staring at his feet, looking ashamed.

"I what, Jack?" Sally asked angered.

"And you want us to get married. It's not even been a year since we started to go out and, as much as I care about you, I'm seriously not ready yet."

"Jack," Sallys voice softened. "You know very well that I would never force you to do something you don't want to do. If you don't want to marry just yet, then I respect that. But, if you really got doubts about us being meant for each other, as we hoped we were, I guess it would be better to just end it right now. I mean if you actually feel the need to cheat on me…"

"Sally, we just dan-" Jack stopped and thought about everything. "I'm not in love with her, but I guess it is true that I felt, well, attracted to her. At first I could not stand her, but when she showed her softer side…it's nothing but a shallow attraction. But you are right. Something between us doesn't work anymore, Sally."

"I understand." They remained silent for a few minutes, as they both walked back to the town. "Jack, I shouldn't ask, but do you think you could love her."

"I don't know. I first need to get to know her better."

As both arrived at the tower, Sally spend the night on the couch and tomorrow both wanted to look for place for her to live. Obviously she did not feel the need to move back with her creator. When Jack walked up to Kellys room, he saw a note sticking to the door.

"Dear Jack, dear Sally,

I will no longer reside at this place.

I am very sorry for the trouble I caused.

Please, don't break up because of me. I'm sure things will work out for you two.

-Kelly"

_I wish they would,_ Jack thought. _But things were already broken even before you came along._

Still, he decided to accept the apology, which in his opinion was appropriate.

After all, without Kelly they might had stayed together just a little longer.

Jack went to bed. This night had been bad enough, he just wanted it to end as soon as possible. As he lay in bed, starring at the ceiling, guilt plagued him as he heard a soft sobbing from below.


End file.
